Cupid's chokehold
by angelic-amber-2008
Summary: Jude's 18...Jommy is a couple....What's going through tommy's mind?Rated T because towards the end there's a bit more than peck kisses going on.


**Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one i got**

Tom Quincy looked over to Jude. 18 finally. I asked her to be mine earlier that day. Now it was the party and they could finally be together.

**Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot**

He laughed to himself. It took a lot to get her to say yes. Including giving up the one thing that meant the most to me besides her...Sex...Yeah and she says I'm not getting any any time soon. But she was a good girlfriend always has been to me..except for that fact...

**It's been some time since we last spoke This is gonna sound like a bad joke But momma i fell in love again It's safe to say i have a new girlfriend**  
I pulled out my cell and called my mother. "Mama...so wonderful to hear from you we haven't spoken in a while..." She replied "So good to hear from my baby boy...How are things with Jude.." I chuckled a bit at her question. "Quite good actually..I ask her out and she said yes..." I said as I felt like a giddy school boy. "Oh so good for my baby boy..."She trailed off as I heard another voice behind me. "Guess who." She said seductively in my ear. I even being all calm cool and collective tommy shivered just at the sound of her voice. "Jude...Sweetie...Happy birthday again.." I turned around.

**  
And i know it sounds so old But cupid got me in a chokehold**

My lips met hers in a passion. I smiled against her kiss as she pressed her body against mine closer.

Cupid had me in a choke hold again.

**And I'm afraid i might give in Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'**

I couldn't have waited for this day any longer the dreams of two towels his and hers wow she has made me soft. I give up I will do whatever she says she says jump I'll ask how high.

**I mean she even cooks me pancakes And alka seltzer when my tummy aches If that ain't love then i don't know what love is**

I remember this one day when she came over to my house after a fight with Sadie. She slept on my couch that night and she woke up before I did as I woke up to Jude singing happily and making me pancakes and gave me alka seltzer with the resulting tummy ache. Man she can't cook but I'll take her anyways. That was the night/Morning I knew we were meant to be. 

**We even got a secret handshake**

I also remember all the times when we had each other even when we were with other people if that makes any sense. You see even though through all our other relationships we had a sort of secret handshake a secret language if you will that only we could master.

**She loves the music that my band makes**

She always razzed me about being a boyz Attacker but secretly I knew that she loves it I mean why else would she be secretly listening to them. Also I have a solo career now and I'm writing a song about her called Cupid's chokehold and all the feelings here, there, and in between. 

**I know i'm young but if i had to choose her or the sun I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun**  
My thoughts were then interrupted by my mother. "TOM TOM ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!! THOMAS!!!" "Oh sorry mom...I uh...I was distracted by a little birdie." "Tom when will I get to meet Jude.." "Whenever you come here next."

**  
It's been awhile since we talked last and i'm tryin' hard not to talk fast**

"Great tom...I think I'll be coming in soon.." "Ok mom" Jude then piped up. "I would love to meet you Mrs .Tommy's mom."I laughed at her because she still wasn't sure what my real last name was. "I would love to meet you too Jude."

**  
finally thinkin' i may have found the one Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son**  
Jude was my everything now. We had been toying with the idea of oficially being together for what seems like forever...I want her...forever...I know it's fast but still..I think that she's the one

**And i know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long  
**Every relationship that I had had every one night stand every song and dance routine I did to make everything look fine and to keep her out of my mind all made a book to her tribute...It's funny actually it took her to settle me down.

**But i promise this is on a whole new plane I can tell by the way she says my name **  
"Well I'm going to leave you now Quincy so you can get back to Jude birthday." "Ok bye mo-" She hung up quick. "Tommy" Jude said seductively. "You make it so hard to resist you...I have to go now though...we have to go..so many things to do.."

**I love the way she calls my phone She even got her very own ringtone**  
I left her there as I headed towards Darius and she headed towards the press to talk about her up coming album. After a few minutes my phone rang. I knew that ringtone by heart white lines it was hers. "Tommy...I have a question...they're asking about us what do I say..." "Hold on." I replied as I rushed down to the press holding area.

**It's gonna be a long drive home but i know as soon as i arrive home i open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor She'll be back in my arms into my arms once more for sure  
**It was time to prove to the world she was my everything. I ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm spinning her around and planted one on her lips. She was all of a sudden filled with passion. I wasn't sure whether it was good or bad.

**She's got a smile that'll make the most annoying old man bite his tounge I'm not done.**  
She broke away from me and smiled making my heart melt. The press had a field day and were flashing pictures everywhere. I wrapped my arms around her. Here in our own little world where nothing can go wrong.

**She's got eyes comparable to sunrise And it doesn't stop there**

She looked into my eyes her eyes were so beautiful. Oceans of blue starring with both love and lust.

**Man i swear She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten**  
I touched my hand to her exposed back as she let out a small gasp. Man does she know how to turn me on..Her skin as white as porcelain it's so beautiful so...man I need to get her in a private place.

**And she's even got her own song But movin' on**

I looked back on our years. There were so many songs about me. Now finally there was going to an album just for her..."Shall we go." I whispered in her ear.

**She's got the cutest laugh i ever heard And we can be on the phone for three hours Not sayin' one word**

She giggled at me. God everything she does now just turns me on. Like that one time where she called me up and all we did was talk about the weather just so that we could hear each others voices.

**And i would still cherish every moment**

No matter what she does. No matter what she will ever say or do. I'll still cherish everything with her especially when she's mad...she's fun when she's feisty...but anyways...where was I...

**And when i start to build my future she's the main component **

We both walked into a room together. She was the one to kiss me. She knew how to rile me up. I pushed her into the filing cabinet as her mouth began to wander a bit. She bit down on my neck. I let out a short groan as I backed my neck away from her and kissed her running my hands up and down her silky dress. No woman has made me feel this way before...I think she's the one...

**Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it**

She started to unbutton my shirt and kiss up and down. "Jude...Jude...as much as I would like to...I uh...I don't want your first time to be like this..." Jude gave me a pouty face but she understood. She instead turned her back to me cradling herself in my arms as I propped my head on hers.**  
**

**Everywhere i go i keep her picture in my wallet like you**  
I pulled out my wallet. So...um...you wanna head out some place..."That would be nice..." She said in a dreamlike state as she stole my wallet from me. She opened up to see pictures of her and of us together. "Tommy...I uh...I didn't realize...how long had you been planning on asking me out?" "Oh since a few days after we met...but I knew I had to wait..." She turned back around and kissed me again. We kissed for a while then as we broke apart she looked into my eyes. "So...um.." "I love you Jude...always will" "Oh yeah well I love you too Thomas.." She smirked a bit as she turned and ran as fast as she could in heels while saying "FIRST ONE TO THE CAR GETS FOREPLAY RIGHTS!!!" 

**Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one i got**  
"So here I stand Jude harrison as my girlfriend I'm in love.I'm getting laid..and she's the only one I got..." He ran as fast as he could towards the viper...


End file.
